Cornonation
"Cornonation" is the seventieth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on April 21, 2019, and is the fourteenth episode in the fourth season. Synopsis Star plans a coronation for Eclipsa to become Queen. Plot As Marco and Janna hand out invitations for Eclipsa's coronation, Star expresses her stress to Tom. She is further annoyed when the invitations state "'corn'onation", but Tom tells her that it actually fits culturally. They come across the yurt village, along with a cured Manfred who states that the village is for those who oppose Eclipsa, but Moon arrives telling her that is not true. Star tries to invite her to the cornonation, but she still expresses doubts while River refuses to go as well, not because of Eclipsa, but because he no longer wants to mingle with high class society and continue to live in the wild. Nevertheless, Star still extends a hand to them. Everyone, including Moon, gathers at the event to prepare, but then Ruberiot mentions that Eclipsa needs to sing a song. She discovers that her guitar string is snapped and heads back to the temple to get a new one. Star follows and discovers to her horror that Globgor has escaped. Eclipsa rushes back to the ceremony to warn everyone to return home and hide as Globgor has escaped his prison, but the Magic High Commission accuse her and Globgor of planning such an event and arrest her and Meteora while Omnitraxus Prime seals off everyone from the outside. Marco decides to save the event and calm everyone by putting on a talent show, which Foolduke seems oddly prepared for. Star speaks with Eclipsa privately about where Globgor may have gone. After some reluctance she states that he may have escaped to the bog. At the bog, River is with Eddie where he expresses his own stress about what is happening to his wife and daughter when Globgor rises from the swamp scaring the two. Star arrives in time and gives chase when Globgor begins to run. When he tells her that he is just trying to protect Eclipsa and Meteora, River sympathizes and Star calms him down, telling him that she will help him out. Star and Globgor return to ceremony where everyone is surprised by how meager Globgor looks. Nevertheless. the Commission insists on him and Eclipsa's guilt and Rhombulus proceeds to freeze Eclipsa. Before he can finish, Globgor angrily attacks as him as well as the rest of the Commission. As Buff Frog pulls Marco and Tom from the fight, Meteora escapes her cage and gets lost in the crossfire. Globgor stops fighting to rescue Meteora, but the Commission insist on freezing him. River arrives and stops them as he believes that Globgor could not possibly be evil if he has a family. Star realizes that Eclipsa could not have released him and deduces that it was Rhombulus, who breaks down and admits it as he wanted to prove Globgor was still evil. Hekapoo angrily chastises him for the blunder and Eclipsa and Globgor asks everyone attending what they think they should do. The Mewmans ask Moon who tells them that it does not matter what she thinks and that they should make up their own minds. Everyone accepts Eclipsa and Globgor as they sing a song together. Up in the sky, Sebastian the Crow watches menacingly. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Esmé Bianco as Eclipsa Butterfly *Jaime Camil as Globgor *Kari Wahlgren as Meteora Butterfly *Rider Strong as Tom Lucitor *Abby Elliott as Janna Ordonia *Kevin Michael Richardson as Rhombulus *Zosia Mamet as Hekapoo *Carl Weathers as Omnitraxus Prime *Grey DeLisle as Moon Butterfly *Alan Tudyk as River Butterfly *Fred Tatasciore as Buff Frog *Kimaya Thais as Katrina *Rhys Darby as Eddie *Jonny Rees as Manfred *Patrick Stump as Ruberiot *Natalie Palamides as Foolduke Song * "Some Kind of Magic" Trivia * This is the twelfth half hour-long episode in the series, following "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses", "Storm the Castle", "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown", "Face the Music", "Starcrushed", "Monster Bash", "Divide", "Conquer", "Butterfly Follies", "Escape from the Pie Folk", and "Curse of the Blood Moon". * Rasticore has grown slightly larger since his last appearance and both of his arms are now the same size. * Manfred is no longer petrified in stone. * Eclipsa's crown is the same one she used to wear the first time she was queen, as shown in "Butterfly Trap". International premieres *July 12, 2019 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Cornonation 2.png Cornonation 1.png External links *Cornonation at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes